Mark of Athena (alpha series)
by Leonard Church814
Summary: After The lost hero,Church Leo Annabeth Jason Piper & Hedge go to camp Jupiter to negotiate peace.How will this work out,what mysteries of the past now haunt our heroes,will Annabeth find peace with her mother will the 8 defeat Gaea and her giants will Church unite the 2 camps under the prophecy..find out in The Mark of Athena..still trying to get TLF through TLO so agree with it.
1. Reunion

**Just got Mark oof Athena,whatever you don't understand just go along with it cause I need some time with Lightning theif-Last Olympian okay?So here it is**

* * *

**San Fransisco,1 mile over earths crust,Leonard Church**

To think how much could change in like...4 probably 5 years,I stumble upon a universe where greek mythology exist and a profecy is written about me and a child of the big three!It's crazy!

And I thought a bio-weapon being unleashed onto New York and fighting all the monsters created by it was I'm:Titan of Time and Light...and 1 of the 9 giants.I know CRAZYYYYY!But I got used to all the boring meetings Zeus makes,and luckily I was 1 of the gods/titan who was able to get out of olympian council here we are,me gliding over San fran going to the roman camp,with none other then Annabeth Leo Piper & I found out he was Thalia's sister,they looked nothing they seemed to think they were siblings so I went with been crazy about going to the roman camp so has everybody else in their own way,me I'm let's get to the presant shall we?

Their I am gliding,I use my eaglehunt ( a mix of my hunt vision and eagle sense ) to locate the 's about a half mile away so I get aboard the _Argo II_.It really looks awesome what with the dragon head up front and celestial bronze plating,though I hope the romans don't get a bad impression.I see Annabeth right there just thinking.

"Hey,how you holdin up?"She looks up from her thinking.

"I don't know,how are we gonna convince the romans that we come in peace?"

"If all else fells,I maybe consume a few before showing off my godly powers."She looks terrified.

"I kidding,I'll annonce to them that I'm a titan/god and they'll bow down...probably get Percy to help with that."

"How can you act like this is nothing?"

"Annabeth,really?"

"What?"

"I've faced enough doomsday situations to stay calm and plan out things...or go head first and everyone and thing."

"I don't even know why your apart of the profecy?"She said putting on an irritated face.

"Because,I am a badass...it's been that way eversince we've met and it's been that way when I started my adventures."

"Whatev-"

"_BOOM!"_

Whatever it was let out a sulfuric yellow gas like a cherry bomb and didn't even effect me,Annabeth though was nearly knocked over.I turned around quickly got in my stance and shifted my hands into I saw was a type of muscly statue.

"I will _NOT _have weapons inside the Pomerian Line!"he said with I thought was sounded like a fussy teacher.

"I _CERTAINLY _will not have GREEKS!"

"What the fuck?"I stood up regularly.

"Terminus,it's me Jason."I heard Jason behind me,geuss I wasn't the only calm person.

"Oh,I remember _you_,Jason Grace."He grumbled

"I thought you had better sense than to consort with the enemies of Rome!"

"But they're not enemies-"

"That's right."Piper jumped in.

"Enough!I am the titan of Light and time,the 12th olympian let us through!"

"Oh yes,the new god...why is it you come?"

"I come cause I am 1 of the said to defeat Gaea,now let us through."

"I can't do that."

"Why?"

"1 your greek 2 no weapons are aloud across my border."

"Your the god of borders aren't you?"

"Yes I am."

"Dannazione."

"What?"

"Nothing."Piper decided to take hold of the conversation while I changed my claws to my hands.

"Look we just want to we could-"

"Ha!Don't try to charmspeak on _me_,young put down that dagger before I slap it out of your hands!"

She looked at her dagger,and looked back at him.

"Um... how would you slap it?You don't have any arms."That was GOLD!

"Impertinence!"Then a sharp _POP _was heard and a flash of yelped and her dagger fell which was effected by the pop.

"Lucky for you I've just been through a I were at full strength I would've blasted this flying monstrosity out of the sky already!"

"Hold on!"Well you should never question the work of a hephaestus kid.

"Did you just call my a monstrosity,I _know _you didn't do that?"He is pissed.

uh-oh,I looked at Annabeth and she looked Leo would attack with his wii-mote might prevoke the romans,though I think Annabeth thought a little I decided to speak up.

"Calm down Leo."Annabeth no decided to talk...finally.

"So your Terminus,Jason told me you protect the the city of New Rome,right?I'm Annabeth Chase,daughter of-"

"Oh,I know who _you _are!"Say what?

"A child of _Athena_,Minerva's greek !You Greeks have no sense of Romans know the proper place for _that _goddess."1 Nobody talks to Athena that way except me and 2 I really fucking hate Minerva,my adventure in the AC universe and seeing how Minerva used Desmond to kill Lucy was sick..note to self:ask Minerva if she has controll over herself in other universes,if yes consume her.I noticed Annabeth clanch her jaw,Terminus was not making this easy.

"What ecactly-"

"Annabeth,calm down in out in out."She gave me confused look that clearly says _I'm not_ _pregnant_.So I shrugged.

"Look,Terminus,we're here because of the prophecy,we'd love to land-"

" down your weapons and surrender!Leave my city at once"

"Which is it?Surrender or leave?"

"Both!"Oh gods I hate this guy already.

"Surrender then leave,I am slapping your face for asking such a stupid question you rediculous boy!Do you feel that?"

" wound up pretty got any gears in there that need loosening?I could take a look."He put away the wii-mote for a screw driver and tapped his pedistal.

"Stop that!"Another explosion appeared and made Leo drop the screw driver,then I got an idea.

"Weapons are _not _allowed across on Roman soil inside the Pomerian Line."Piper looked confused.

"The what?"

"City limits."

"And this entire ship is a _cannot _land!"Down there people started to notice,my golden eagle Horus ( named after king of the egyptian gods )

floated above,his chest a vest on vest allowed me to use a camera allow Horus to shoot a variety of arrows and bomb the fuck out of anyone or thing,I made sure he didn't I used the camera I saw Percy,walking along with to others and have his arms around there shoulders.1 was asian the other with a black buzz cut and very stout,the girl wore a roman helmet so I couldn't describe her very saw them too of curse she might be thinking if Percy loved that girl but I knew full well Percy has his memory and the girl is just a freind.

"Hey,what if we just hovered over New Rome?"

"What?"

"We leave all our weapons here on the ship and we come down there un-armed."

"I like this thechnicality,still..."

"_Every _weapon,that doesn't include my weapons cause I'm a the Romans down there must obey,right?"

"Of course!Do I look like I tolerate rule breakers?"

"Hey Church,you sure about this?"I turned to Leo and nodded back.

"Do we have an agreement?"

"You may climb down your it daughter of Athena._Please _try not to destroy my town."


	2. The Prophecy

**New Rome,SanFransisco,Leonard Church**

As we got down the ladder I see a lot of had weapons,others were either confused or just wanted to see the whole thing go else who actually knew what was happening and was just seeing the scene probably saw all my weapon,beacuase I made a dick move on turning into my assassin robes that had all my swords knives bow crossbow & such.I noticed some were bandaged from their fight or I noticed there were families,adults kids babies and elderly,who were holding on to made me feel sad,the thoughts of all those innocent killed by blacklight,I will never put an innocent in harms way...ever.I saw Tyson and Mr's.O'Leary at the far seemed pretty normal,although he was wearing an _SPQR _banner like a was kinda funny but since we're in a tight situation I wouldn't out loud.I looked around,the place look excelent,like someone put all there heart and soul in to a girl in full roman armor purple cape and obsidian eyes & black hair came forward.

_'So this must be Reyna'_I thought'_J__ason described her very well,I wonder'_

Then I saw a flicker,well not exactly but my senses picked up soemthing.I looked and saw it was Percy,with the 2 people around his looked as if he never Reyna neared us she saw Jason,she straightened up more.

"Jason Grace,my former colleague..."She said it bitterly,or probably didn't like the position they were in right now.

"I welcome you these are your freinds-"Annabeth ran forward to Percy,and so did of me and Allison (well the director but no time for that) went through my head,I wish she was they neared soem got out swords,so I did the only rational thing.I snapped my finger and all the weapons fell to the floor,some looked shock Reyna looked at me.

"God...well titan but never mind that."I looked back at the 2 and thy were hugging each other,they kissed (of course).Percy said something but I decided not to here that flipped him over,some Romans yelled out but Reyna shut them up.

"*couch cough* Uuum,guys this is very very touching but...YOUR NOT ALONE!Getta room,seriously get up...as a Titan/god Perseus Jackson & Annabeth Chase GET UP!"Everyone looked at me,especially Jason Piper Leo and Reyna.

"I mean it."They blushed and got up."There we go,so as we were gonna do..Jason."

"...Oh,yeah ugh,So yeah...good to be back."I face palmed myself...HARD!

After that he introduced everyone except me,Piper looked mad cause she didnt get to say just smiled and did a peice sign.

"This is normally doesn't judo-flip people."Reyna eyed her a lot.

"You sure your not Roman,Annabeth?Or an Amazon?"I did something stupid.

"Amazon...like the company Amazon?Really I didn't know,damn Zeus you never told me."

"And who are you?"

"..Oh,I am Leonard Church,Titan of Light and Time 13th olympian trainer of Perseus Jackson traveler of universes yadda yadda yadda and he whitelight virus."She got nothin out of that.I think.

"If you are a titan...god whatever,who is your Roman side?"

"I don't have a Roman side,I am a new god...though I last counted I lived for at least a thousand years or so...hmmm if you have a Roman Kronos and Hyperion that would be me...oh I am also 1 of the 12 giants."

"Wha-you know what?Never to meet you."She showed her hand.I shook it back.

"Hope dear Perseus over there hasn't got into much trouble,at least let it be a small trouble."

"None at all."

"Good!"

"It seems we have a lt to !"A bunch of Romans came forward,the 2 kids Percy was with came back.I finally see the girl She was:younger13 maybe,amber eyes chocolate skin & long curly hair,but something about her seemed...out of place.

"...tell the legion to stand ,alert the spirits in the the them to prepare a Octavion-"

"Your letting these intruders in to the _camp_?"A tall guy with blonde stringy hair pushed through the crowd."Reyna,the security risks-"

"Are you acusing me and my demi-gods of foul play?I would think twice of even accusing a god if I was you,much less a titan."I knicked out my assassin blades,I even connected my mind to my mouth..I spoke like the director.

"Hidden blades,who made them?"I turned my accent to italian.

"Leonardo da Vinci,now do what your told."

He walked off, gave me a questioning else was:Shocked terrified praying to Jupiter or normal.

**minutes later**

When the people left and the food arrived I sat came back with 3 stuffed tedy bears on his belt.

"You want us to relax in the shadow of their warship."

"These are our wil welcome them,and we will talk to augur,you should burn an offering to thank the gods for bringing jason back to us safely."

"Oh,no need,I did it very well..though a lot of me saving his ass out from from the frying pan..really its been that way for the both of you..I'm starting to hate it."

"Yeeah,Good burn yourr bears,Octavion."

"Wait,you burn those things,your bear killer."He gave me a very mad look,hell even Reyna was trying to keep down a smile.

"You have my ."Octavion left but he look at Percy and his face said it all:he wanted to kill murmered something to Annabeth and looked back at us.

"Excellent."Reyna looked at Jason and she looked soem kind of romancey hungry or something,then to me.

"Shall we put together notes?"

**Minutes later...again**

As we ate,dozens of mythical creatures such as Fauns & Lares came with pizzas as I discussed my mission to defeat the athena and the rest of the officers came to sit down,including the 2 of Percy's new Reyna toasted for friendship,of course I it went on we talked about such and such.

"Impossible!Thats our most sacred the giants had imprisoned a goddess there-"

"They would've destroyed her."Piper finished

"And blamed it on the Greeks,and started a war between the be quiet and let Church finish."I tried not to tried to reply nut he didn't.I really like it when she uses her charmspeak to shut people up,I am not included in that I said the rest of it and said the best for last.

"Porphyrion,leader of the giants,said he would awaken special but listen to this,he said he would destroy the gods by pulling out their roots."

"Gaea's been busy over here, had our own encounter with Queen Dirt Face."

"oooh,can't wait to consume her..oh the goods of whitelight,Leonard Church:permanent killer of 11 of the 12 giants and Gaea...nice." Everyone look terrified."Oh sorry."

" get back to topic."Percy said evrything about how he woke up in the wolf house and him only remembering Annabeth's name.I swear Annabeth was holding back from then said everything else.

"*whistle*Damn,and I thought having to put up with Hera is bad."

"No wonder they made you praetor."

"Which means we now have _three _praetors!The rules clearly state that we can only have 2!"

"On the bright side,both me and Jason out rank you."

"Me too,since I am a titan...god..olympian whatever.3 versus 1 shut up."I reached across to Percy and they didn't expect is for me to use my whipfist to reach across,they were they fist bumped.

"It's not like it's time I used my whitelight in front of you,so calm ."

"ugh?...We'll find that problem out later."

"Right now we have to deal with the giants."

"Yes."

"I'll step aside for biggie."

"_No biggie_?The praetorship of Rome is _no biggie_?"

"Shut up."

"So your Thalia Grace's brother huh?Wow you guy's look nothing alike."

"I think I can clarify that."They looked at me.

"See,Jupiter and Zeus have the better to where your mother doesn't,so Jupiters DNA began to over take your so goes the same for ?"

"Anyway thanks for helping my camp while I was did an awesome job."I spat out the sprite I was drinking.

"What!I did a way better job then him!For Zeus sake I save their asses more than you bafoons,in fact they broke the record of being needed to be saved by me then You Annabeth and Grover ten fold!Not cool,besides...who's the god...Titan here?Muaw,so thank me..not them,how many times?Like a million!Ding Ding Ding Leo Piper & Jason need help more then Annabeth Percy and Grover..so unexpected!"They stared at me.

"What,no we don't."Jason and Percy said combined.

"Let me count...Jason you blew the hell outta mount Tam,Percy I needed to save your ass from Ares,Leo,you fell asleep driving Festus,Annabeth you held the sky and I had to rescue both you and Artemis-"

"Then you went crazy after Zoe died,and almost beaten Atlas to death even Artemis looked pure horrified by the way to hacked and slashed away with those monsters,heck-"I put on a grim look.

"Lets not go any further with that train of Piper Jason and anyone else who didn't underrstand just looked confused.I noticed I was talking like the director/real Leonard Church

"Oh,yeah...got it Church."

"We should talk about the Great sounds like the Romans are aware of it too?"Annabeth asked and Reyna nodded.

"We call it the Prophecy of ,you have it commited to memory?"

"Of Reyna-"

"Recite it, English,not in Latin."Octavion sighed

"_Eight__ shall answer the storm or fire the world must fall-_"

"_An oath to keep with a final bear arms to the doors of the Alpha's rage shall sweep through all.A promise kept,shall end it all._"

* * *

cue Aerosmith-Dream you like it?Awesome,I know.I changed it a little so it can fit no one knows about Church being I needed it to be like is the promise kept that will end it all?What rage shall our conquering hero reach?*director voice*See next time,on Mark of Athena.


End file.
